Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 141
"Duel of Despair! Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress!" is the one-hundred-and-forty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. While most episodes air on Wednesdays, this episode aired on a Tuesday. It first aired in Japan on December 28, 2010. The episode was never dubbed, but became available to the world with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on March 10, 2015. Summary Present Akiza and Crow watch as their Planetary Gear stops. The walls created by Sherry's "Soul-Binding Gate" begin to crumble, causing Sherry to fall. Crow runs into the falling debris to try and save her. Afterwards, Sherry, Crow and Akiza find they are miraculously okay as Black Rose Dragon has saved them. As Sherry weeps over what she has done, Crow talks her into coming with them to try and change the future. The streets in New Domino are deserted as the Ark Cradle descends closer. Up above, Vizor and Yusei have been traveling along their route for so long, they consider that they may be lost. In another route, Jack, Leo and Luna have also been traveling for quite a while. Leo asks if they should turn back, but having come this far, Jack thinks they should continue. Leo agrees and assumes that they'll reach the core soon and see Yusei again. Luna then wonders if Yusei is really going to die, but Jack reminds them that they're here to stop that future. Jack then thinks to himself that if Yusei really does die, Jack won't be able to settle the scores and prays for Yusei not to die. Jack and the twins come to the end of their route and dismount from Phoenix Whirlwind. Seeing the Ener-D light, they suspect that they have reached their Planetary Gear. Aporia then appears before them, affirms that they are correct and vows to stop them reaching the gear. A hole is opened in the wall and three devices are ejected. They clamp onto Jack, Leo and Luna's chests and cuffs come out of the floor and wrap around their left feet. They struggle to pull off the devices but they're stuck. Needles begins to come out of the devices and pierce into their bodies in the direction of their hearts. Jack curses Aporia and demands to know what these are. Aporia explains that these are to stop them running away, but he says that he shall crush them before they can even think of running away. He repeats that he shall not let them get to Planetary Gear, not unless they can defeat him in a Duel. The twins are worried, but Jack says to bring it on, as he shall defeat Aporia. To their surprise, Leo and Luna find that their Duel Disks can activate, meaning that the Ener-D is working again. Leo is excited as this means he can help too. Jack reminds him to be careful and this is a fight for Team 5D's. Leo gets even more excited and turns to Luna, telling her to do her best. Luna nods, but gets a bit worried. However Leo vows to protect her. Aporia explains that this Duel shall follow Tag Duel rules. He will start with 4000 Life Points and go first. After his turn, his opponent's get a turn each and they will continue to rotate that way. The ring comes off Aporia's back and forms into his Duel Disk. Aporia begins by activating the Field Spell "Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress". The arena to a blue tube-like enclosure. The walls are lined with hexagons connected by pipes, all connected to a giant fortress that Aporia stands in. The floor Jack and the twins are standing on is left floating mid-air inside the tube. Aporia's legs join and his lower body open to reveal a number of connection ports. An array of wires come out of the fortress and connect to him. With this, Aporia says that the Duel is now setup; His opponent's life is connected to this Duel. If their Life Points reach 0, so do their lives. Leo realizes that this means they could die. Jack refuses to let Aporia treat their lives like that, but Aporia points out that he doesn't have a choice. He explains that thing attached to Jack, Leo and Luna's chests cause the Planetary Gear to spin, meaning that their "wasteful hearts will be fighting against machines". Flashback Z-one approaches Aporia and asks if he wants to stop humanity. Aporia says that he does and Z-one asks Aporia what he means by humans. Z-one explains that Aporia's three embodiments of despair created three humans, whom Z-one has named Lester, Primo and Jakob and the three of them were used for his rebirth. Aporia says that he no longer needs despair; After losing to Team 5D's in the World Racing Grand Prix, he lost his feeling of despair and that is what saved him. When he lost and felt there would be trouble, he felt despair. That is why he has decided that he no longer needs it nor hope. He then says all he needs are machines because with them, he believes he can protect Z-one for the sake of the future. Present Aporia says that for the sake of the future, he shall not let his opponents past, not until their Life Points hit 0. The effect of "Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress" activates. Once per turn it lets Aporia Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster from his hand So he Special Summons "Meklord Army of Wisel". He then Normal Summons "Meklord Army of Skiel" and Sets three cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone before ending his turn. The twins are surprised to see him using new monsters. Leo goes next, thinking he is ready to prove his skills. He Summons "Morphtronic Staplen" in Defense Mode, but Aporia activates one of his face-down cards; the Continuous Trap Card "Level Cannon". When a player Summons a monster, "Level Cannon" inflicts 200 damage times the monster's Level to the player. Two blasts are fired at Leo, who tries running away, but falls forward, due to the cuff on his leg. His Life Points drop to 3200 and when the smoke from the blasts cleared, Luna noticed the floor had been damaged and wondered if that was a real impact. Aporia explained that like he said their lives are linked to the Duel, so as their Life Points decrease, they will receive real pain. If they don't want that to happen, he advises the to come at him with full force. Jack curses Aporia again and insists that Aproria should be fighting him alone. He orders Aporia to release the other two, but Aporia remains silent. Leo stands up and tells Jack not to worry about it. He insists it was only a small amount of damage and he's okay. However he secretly worries about Luna taking that kind of damage. Leo Sets three cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Luna goes next. As she draws her card, she worries that she will take the same impact as Leo if she Summons a monster. Leo tells her not to worry, as he will protect her. Luna looks at his three face-down cards and thinks that he might have something that can prevent the damage. Luna Sets two cards in her Spell & Trap Card Zone and Summons "Armored White Bear" in Defense Mode. The effect of "Level Cannon" activates, but Leo chains "Damage Eraser" to negate the damage and gain the same amount of Life Points. He says that he won't let Aporia harm Luna so easily. However, Aporia chains "Damage Boost" to negate the effect of "Damage Eraser" and inflict double the damage. An array of rockets are fired at Luna, who lets out a wail as her Life Points drop to 2400. Leo asks if she's okay, but she drops to her knees and ends her turn. In Luna's End Phase, Aporia uses the effect of "Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress" to inflict another 100 damage to Luna since she doesn't control a Machine-Type monster. Leo objects, but a beam is fired out of the wall and strikes Luna. Luna's Life Points are lowered to 2300 and she lies on the floor injured. Leo starts to blame himself for Luna taking so much damage and begins to cry. However Jack tells him not to cry, as they have to fight this battle until the end. With their lives on the line, Jack thinks that the twins bodies won't be able to take this, so he vows to stop it. Jack begins his turn and activates "Trap Pause" to negate the effects of his opponent's Continuous Trap Cards until the End Phase. Aporia's "Level Cannon" card turns gray as its effect is negated. For each card negated, Jack draws a card. Jack discards "Synchro Soldier" to Special Summon "Power Giant" from his hand. The Level of "Power Giant" is decreased by the Level of the monster discarded to Summon it, so its Level becomes 5. Next Jack Normal Summons "Dark Resonator". He tunes the two monsters and chants "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here. Take witness to its creation shaking power. Synchro Summon! My soul, Red Demon's Dragon", as he Synchro Summons "Red Dragon Archfiend". Leo celebrates and vows to also stay strong in order to protect Luna. Leo activates "Power-Up Adapter", which is equipped to "Morphtronic Staplen". This prevents "Morphtronic Staplen" from attacking, buts transfers its ATK to "Red Dragon Archfiend". He tells Jack that the rest is up to him. Although Jack doesn't seem too impressed. Aporia activates "Power Gravity" to transfer to the ATK boost to one of his monsters and drop the original target's ATK to 0. The ATK of "Meklord Army of Wisel" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" become 3200 and 0 respectively. Leo starts to blame himself again. Annoyed, Jack Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. In Jack's End Phase, the effect of "Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress" activates, dropping Jack's Life Points to 3900. Leo falls to his knees and apologizes to Jack. However Jack tells him not to cry again, as the Duel isn't over yet. He orders him to stand up and continue. Leo defeatedly asks what he can do, but Luna tells him that she's okay and asks him to do his best. Leo's eyes begin to water, as he thinks he's not a good brother. Aporia begins his turn. Since there is only one card in his hand, he is able to activate "Aurora Draw", which lets him draw 2 cards. Aporia Normal Summons "Meklord Army of Granel". The effect of "Level Cannon" then activates and drops his own Life Points to 3200. However he appears unharmed, when the smoke clears. Jack curses Aporia and asks him if he feels the pain, but Aporia ignores him. Aporia activates the effect of "Meklord Army of Granel", "Gravity Prester". This halves the DEF of "Armored White Bear". With "Meklord Army of Wisel", Aporia attacks "Red Dragon Archfiend". "Meklord Army of Wisel" uses its "Ghoul Kick-Up" attack to slice "Red Dragon Archfiend" in two and drop Jack's Life Points to 700. The device on Jack's chest starts flashing red and Jack falls to the ground in pain. The effect of "Meklord Army of Wisel" allows "Meklord Army of Skiel" to inflict Piercing damage. "Meklord Army of Skiel" attacks "Armored White Bear" with its "Twin Pulse" attack, destroying it and dropping Luna's Life Points to 1800. Lastly "Meklord Army of Granel" attacks Luna with its "Gravity Prester" attack, dropping her Life Points to 200. She falls to the floor and Leo tries going over to her, but is held back by the cuff on his foot. He realizes that Luna and Jack are both lying unconscious and asks why this happened. Aporia activates "Lock-On Laser". When an opponent Sets a card in the Spell and Trap Card Zone, it will inflict 200 damage to them. He comments that his opponents act on their feelings alone and shall pay for such actions with their Life Points, as their real lives trickle away in the process. He suggests that Luna and Jack may even already be gone, as they lie motionless. Leo drops to his knees. Aporia says that by having hearts humans are so easily robbed of hope and by spending their time searching for such desires they subject themselves to suffering. He calls this ridiculous and blames their hearts on the destruction of the future. He address Leo and informs him that this is despair. A tear drops from Leo's eye as Aporia announces the end of his turn. Featured Duel: Jack Atlas, Leo and Luna vs. Aporia VS Jack, Leo and Luna.]] Turn 1: Aporia Aporia draws. He then activates "Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress". Now once per turn, the turn player, during their Main Phase can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster from their hand. During each End Phase, if the turn player does not control a face-up Machine-Type monster, they take 100 damage. Aporia then activates the first effect of "Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress" to Special Summon "Meklord Army of Wisel" ( 4/1800/0) in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons "Meklord Army of Skiel" ( 4/1200/1000) in Attack Position and sets three cards. Turn 2: Leo Leo draws "Morphtronic Staplen" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/1400/1000) in Defense Position. Aporia then activates his face-down "Level Cannon". Now when a player summons a monster, the controller of the summoned monster will take damage equal to the summoned monster's Level times 200. The effect of "Level Cannon" activates (Leo 4000 → 3200). Leo Sets three cards. Turn 3: Luna Luna draws. She then Sets two cards. Luna then Normal Summons "Armored White Bear" ( 4/1800/1400) in Defense Position. The effect of "Level Cannon" activates, but Leo activates his face-down "Damage Eraser" to negate the damage and increase Luna's Life Points by the damage she would have taken, but Aporia activates his face-down "Damage Boost" to negate the effect of "Damage Eraser" and destroy it as well as double the damage Luna would take (Luna 4000 → 2400). On Luna's End Phase, the second effect of "Fortissimo the Moving Fortress" activates (Luna 2400 → 2300). Turn 4: Jack Atlas Jack draws. He then activates "Trap Pause" to negate the effect of "Level Cannon" for one turn and draw a card. He then sends "Synchro Soldier" from his hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Power Giant" ( 6/2200/0) in Attack Position. Since "Power Giant" was summoned this way, its Level decreases by the Level of "Synchro Soldier" ("Power Giant": 6 → 5). Jack then Normal Summons "Dark Resonator" ( 3/1300/300) in Attack Position. Jack then tunes "Power Giant" with "Dark Resonator" in order to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" ( 8/3000/2000) in Attack Position. Leo activates his face-down "Power-Up Adapter", equipping it to "Morphtronic Staplen" and increasing the ATK of "Red Dragon Archfiend" by the ATK of "Morphtronic Staplen" ("Red Dragon Archfiend": 3000 → 4400/2000), but Aporia activates his face-down "Power Gravity", equipping it to "Meklord Army of Wisel", increasing the ATK of "Meklord Army of Wisel" by the ATK "Red Dragon Archfiend" gained ("Meklord Army of Wisel": 1800 → 3200/0) and decreasing the ATK of "Red Dragon Archfiend" to 0 ("Red Dragon Archfiend": 4400 → 0/2000). Jack Sets a card. On Jack's End Phase, the second effect of "Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress" activates (Jack 4000 → 3900). Turn 5: Aporia Aporia draws "Aurora Draw" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. He then Normal Summons "Meklord Army of Granel" ( 4/1600/1200) in Attack Position. The effect of "Level Cannon" activates (Aporia 4000 → 3200). Aporia then activates the effect of "Meklord Army of Granel" to halve the DEF of "Armored White Bear" ("Armored White Bear": 1800/1400 → 700). "Meklord Army of Wisel" attacks and destroys "Red Dragon Archfiend" (Jack 3900 → 700). Since "Red Dragon Archfiend" has been removed from the field, "Power-Up Adapter" is destroyed. "Meklord Army of Skiel" attacks and destroys "Armored White Bear". Aporia then activates the effect of "Meklord Army of Wisel", which allows Meklord Army of Skiel" to inflict piercing damage to Luna (Luna 2300 → 1800). "Meklord Army of Granel" attacks Luna directly (Luna 1800 → 200). Aporia activates "Lock-On Laser". Now whenever Aporia's opponents set a Spell or Trap Card, they will take 200 damage. :Continued next episode... Featured cards The following cards were used in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast References